Girl Meets Hurricane
Girl Meets Hurricane is the eighth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 29th episode overall. It aired on June 19, 2015 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview Cory and Shawn take the girls out on a fun night. But just as Maya feels closer to Shawn, someone from his past comes back into his life and risks ruining everything. Plot Shawn, Maya, Katy and the whole Matthews family are hanging out at Topanga's bakery. Riley thinks Maya and Shawn are cute together. When Cory asks the girls if they've done their homework, Maya lies and says she has. Riley suggests Shawn give her some fatherly advice, but he's too afraid to do so. After Maya pushes him to give her some advice, he tells her he thinks she should dress differently. When Maya starts crying, Shawn is uncomfortable and doesn't know what to do. Maya says she's crying as nobody else ever cared enough about her to give her advice like that. Maya stops crying when Shawn asks if it would help if he bought her new clothes. At the Demolition clothing store, Shawn and Cory wait around as the girls shop. Cory thinks Shawn should sit down and wait like a father, but he refuses to sit in the chair. When Maya comes out smiling in a new outfit, Shawn is moved and sits down in the "father" chair. Shawn says he's happy to have helped Maya since nobody else has ever done this for her. When the gang return to Topanga's, Katy thinks Shawn spent too much money on Maya. Shawn says he's happy to spend the money he's saved on someone else for a change. Katy worries Maya's going eventually going to get hurt, but Shawn wonders if she can't just enjoy a good day. When Topanga worries Maya will miss Katy's hard work just to keep a roof over Maya's head, Shawn pays tribute to her mother for doing all the hard work. As Maya tries on her new outfits in Riley's bedroom, Maya admits she's happy that there's someone in her life who wants to do this for her. Maya says she may have been living her life wrong by believing that hope was for suckers. Maya says that if you hope for one thing it must just happen. At school, Cory teaches the class about Hurricane Katrina and how sometimes a storm can be stronger than we are. Lucas went to New Orleans from Texas to help out. Lucas tells the story of how people celebrated in New Orleans when the Hurricane passed. When Cory asks Maya what the people of New Orleans did during the storm, he tells her she knows the answer. After Maya says the people stayed and hoped things would get better, Cory tells Maya it's the hope - not just the clothes - that looks great on her. Shawn visits Topanga's bakery to see Katy. Katy tells him that he doesn't have to be nice to her just because he cares about Maya. Katy says she shut off the romantic part of her life after her husband left, and she worries Shawn is confusing his affection for Maya with feelings for her. Riley and Maya listen on from outside, hopeful that something can happen between Shawn and Katy. As Katy talks about the break-up of her marriage, Shawn mentions his relationship with Angela. Cory rushes into the bakery to warn Shawn that somebody who change his life when it's going good is there: Angela. Angela and Shawn talk in Topanga's bakery. After an awkward interaction with Shawn and Angela, Cory goes outside. Katy introduces herself to Angela and then leaves too. As Shawn and Angela talk, Cory, Riley, Maya and Katy watch on from outside. Angela tells Shawn how her dad died. After Angela wonders whether Shawn still sees his late father, Chet, Shawn says he can count on him to show up at the most important times in his life. When Shawn wonders why Angela's there, she says it's because she needs advice and it could only come from him. When Angela tells Shawn she's married now, to a military man, like her father. Shawn wonders why she left him and Maya celebrates outside. After Shawn wonders why Angela left him, she says she wasn't ready. Angela says life goes on. She believes life puts people in front of you so you can be prepared for what's coming, and that their relationship helped her be ready for marriage when it came along. Angela tells Shawn her husband wants to have children, but she's scared of having children because her own mother left. Angela needs someone who understands her to tell her whether she can be a good mother. Shawn tells Angela to have kids, put more of her in the world, and then sit in the chair and watch them. Before Angela leaves, she points out Maya and Katy watching from the window. Angela asks Shawn whether Katy's the one. After he says no, he doesn't know, Angela tells him to let their relationship make him ready for something new. Angela tells Shawn that life knows what it's doing. When Angela leaves the bakery, she smiles at Cory before she leaves and looks at Maya and Katy. Seeing what just happened, Riley hugs Cory for nothing / everything. Back at demolition, Topanga is trying on new clothes. When Shawn offers to buy Katy a new outfit, she turns him down as they don't really know each other. Repeating his line from the bakery, Shawn asks her if she's asking him out on a date. Katy says she is. When Riley points out it's an important moment in Shawn's life, his father, Chet, appears to give him advice. Chet points out how both Maya and Katy have opened their hearts to him and they need hope just like Shawn does. Chet tells him if Maya can let his guard down, why can't he? Shawn begins to ask Maya for her permission to ask Katy out on a date, but Maya is too excited to answer. Shawn tells Katy he'd love to go on a date with her. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Trina McGee as Angela Moore *Blake Clark as Chet Hunter Quotes Trivia *Angela Moore makes her debut appearance in Girl Meets World. *Shawn takes Maya shopping and has a good time. *Chet Hunter makes his debut appearance as a ghost. *William Russ becomes the third cast member to direct an episode, and also becomes the only cast member to direct episodes of both Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. *Second appearance of Demolition. *Maya's father's name is revealed to be Kermit. *Hurricane Katrina struck New Orleans on August 29, 2005. *References from the Boy Meets World episodes "I Love You, Donna Karan," "First Girlfriends' Club," and "Angela's Ashes" are used. *During the filming of this episode, Corey Fogelmanis was also playing the guest role of Stevie Moops on the 'I Didn't Do It, '''episode "Stevie Likes Lindy. *When Angela shows up, Cory mentions several things that happened in Boy Meets World. Shawn found Angela’s purse in the Boy Meets World season 5 episode “I Love You, Donna Karan”, Shawn got handcuffed in the boat house in the season 5 episode “First Girlfriends’ Club”, and Angela ultimately left Shawn in the season 7 episode “Angela’s Ashes”. *Angela asks if Shawn can still feel his father’s presence like he could before. After Shawn’s father died in season 6 of Boy Meets World, he continued to appear throughout the series when Shawn needed him. *Katy asks out Shawn. *Shawn sits in the 'daddy chair'. *He smiles at the sight of Maya in a 'fatherly' way. *Angela asks Shawn a very important question. *Shawn and Maya's relationship grows. *Lucas' family volunteered to help with the Katrina cleanup efforts, when he was a child. *Angela reveals that she married a military man. *Shawn laughs about Kermit's name because he probably thought about Kermit the Frog, from ''The Muppets. *Angela tells Shawn that her father, Alvin Moore passed away while fishing, and that he really liked him. *Gammy Hart's first name is revealed to be Angela. *Maya seems to take an interest in fashion in this episode. *Maya finally believed in hope. *Angela gives Shawn a kiss on the forehead. *Maya gives Auggie her Rolling Stones T-shirt. *Katy was afraid to admit her feelings for Shawn, thinking he won't have the same feelings for her. *Shawn tells Angela that he has children, referring to the fact that he has grown fond of Maya and thinks of her as his own. *During the filming of this episode, YouTuber '''Braytayley '''visited the GMW set. The video is on their channel, and shows their son, Caleb, who has since passed away. Goofs *When talking about Hurricane Katrina, Lucas said he helped out. Hurricane Katrina happened 10 years ago so at that time Lucas would have been 4 or 5 it is highly unlikely he would have been able to help with clean up. International premieres *September 20, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) *November 27, 2015 (UK) *January 1, 2016 (The Netherlands and Belgium) Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes